Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{4z + 6}{2z + 5} = 4$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z + 5$ $ -(4z + 6) = 4(2z + 5) $ $-4z - 6 = 8z + 20$ $-6 = 12z + 20$ $-26 = 12z$ $12z = -26$ $z = -\dfrac{26}{12}$ Simplify. $z = -\dfrac{13}{6}$